Renae
Renae is a citizen of the Sea Kingdom and a renowned serial killer known as the Ikebana Coral Killer or Ikebana Filleter. He believes the law and any higher power is a joke. With his obscure excellence in literature and poetic composition, he enjoys taunting the police or any form of authority by sending letters regarding his kills or the case or will even alert them where he will be and who he will kill. Appearance Ren is dressed with a long tattered red coat stained with various fish blood he didn't bother using hydrogen peroxide to wash appears to have a similar look to a raincoat, a heavily unbuttoned and tattered black dress shirt, and green pants with various bandages tied over them. Most of his clothes look tattered and worned, and if it isn't there's absolutely blood on it. He wears a chain around his neck from the one time he was finally arrested but he killed the officer that arrested him and wore the chain as if it were some sick trophy. Ren also has heterochromia, with his right eye being grey and his left eye being dark red with a white pupil. He sports heavy eyebags from excessive sleep deprivation and delirium. His hair reaches to the base of his neck, though it flicks upwards throughout and gives him a very disheveled appearance. He has 5 antennae, and his jacket sports a high collar around his neck to cover up a reversible pharynx that isn't around his jaw, but his neck. Imagine praying mantis arms but around his neck that grabs and rips apart prey before shoving it in his mouth. Personality Regarded often as a shady individual, Ren's an eccentric manic with difficulty understanding empathy. Ever since he was a child, he's been accustomed to the life of predation and killing others, and doesn't see much of a problem with it. He is a sadist that enjoys hurting others and determining the lives and safety of other people, and his manic personality makes him wildly unpredictable; making it difficult to guess what he's thinking, what he means, and even if he thinks before he acts (which he doesn't most of the time). His method of speaking is similar to his own erratic behavior: often jumbled in coherency. Ren sometimes responds to his own inquiries in a slightly different tone, as if hosting a conversation with himself, and often times he speaks in long, melodramatic vernacular similar to Old English (reflective of his writing style as well). As diabolical and sadistic as he is, Ren is capable of emotion. He isn't capable of empathy, though he is capable of feeling things such as frustration, joy, and sadness. Ren's ability to process fear isn't the best, though from his past experience with any sort of attachment and occasional ability to host a conversation (even while he's very much socially inept for any conversation lasting over a couple minutes) proves that he is capable of feeling. Just particularly bad at channeling it towards anything good. Many of his psychopathic tendencies are those he somewhat laments, as it was partially due to how his father raised him to which he is highly aware of. His mother was advised not to have children due to her history of delirium and schizophrenia. When he was old enough to walk, his father bashed his mother's head against the side of a table multiple times until her skull finally caved in, and he preserved the body and treated it as if it were still alive, physically abusing Ren if he were to ever treat it as if it were not alive. Ren was pressured to help his father cover up and hide his murders, before committing suicide with Ren recording it as a final act of "fatherly love". From then, Ren tried to spend most of his life especially in highschool being a normal teenager, though that served to do nothing to stop his nervous ticks and violent behavior. Relationships Yoshimi Previously his best friend and now his worst enemy, some aprt of Ren deep down feels awful for what happened and how things turned out for them both. While both of them share a similar immoral way of thinking and what Ren does is out of pleasure while Yoshimi out of necessity, Yoshimi was one of the few people that treated him like a human being albeit oddly the other being Mictilan. A part of him misses the friendship he had, and he knows it will never come back. Katatsumuri Mictilan Orochi Trivia *Loves poetry and writes a lot of novels. They're all super well-written but always have extremely dark undertones and meanings. Think of Edgar Allan Poe and letters serial killers write to authority. *Dyslexic *Very good at origami, and has made some money off of selling some of his paper crafts. People don't know the reason the paper holds up is because it's made of the skin of those he's k Gallery Bobbit.jpg renren.png renrenren.png worm hours.png worm worm hours.png boebt.png string on worm.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Bastard